Early Heat
by RandomFavoriteCouples
Summary: Every person has a different heat cycle which can be synched with their breeding partner or their mate considering what animal breed and personality they have. Arata is a fox who goes into heat refusing to let his girlfriend help. His girlfriend comes over to see how's he's feeling and to ask him something, only for him to say harsh words to her. Did he lose her for good?


**Title: Early Heat**

 **Category: Digimon**

 **Rating M**

 **Pairing: Ami/Arata**

 **Story Note: This is an Animal AU or a Neko AU. No one is a full fledged animal. They have ears and tails.**

 **Summary: Every person has a different heat cycle which can be synched with their breeding partner or their mate considering what animal breed and personality they have. Arata is a fox who goes into heat refusing to let his girlfriend help. His girlfriend comes over to see how's he's feeling and to ask him something, only for him to say harsh words to her. Did he lose her for good?**

 **Author's Note: This is rated M for a reason. I don't truly go into the specifics over what happens but sex (SEX) is mentioned and implied. It has been a while since I actually wrote a M rated story and this couple needs one. (Because I say so). So if you are not old enough for this story, please press the back button and find another story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not owe any rights to the Digimon franchise.**

 **~~Story Begins~~**

Arata Sanada was laying stomach down on his bed, three layers of blankets covering his mostly naked body. His usual ragged looking black hair was covered in sweat, causing it to stick to his face, his grey eyes were glazed over as his heat induced mind kept providing dirty images of his lovely girlfriend underneath him, writhing, crying out, arching against him. His black fox ears lay flat against his head, his sensitive nose was picking up on the faint smells of his girlfriend from when she visited two days ago that was slowly getting stronger, his black fox tail was curled up brushing against the silk boxers he was wearing.

"Stupid heat induce mind going into the gutter," Arata grumbled into his pillow. "Stop thinking of Ami like that!" He bit down onto his pillow. "I don't want to hurt her."

"Arata?" a heavenly voice said causing Arata's ears to perk up, his tail uncurling itself and wagging slightly. His nose sniffed the air taking in the fresh scent of the person. "I know you don't want me to be here, but I am worried about you. I need to ask you something as well."

Arata growled and poked his head out from his blankets, glaring at the newcomer even through his body and mind were telling him to pounce on the person. Ami Aiba, was standing there, his white jacket that he accidentally left at her apartment hanging on her arms. Her red hair was in a side pony with her digivice goggles wrapped around, highlighting her red ears. Her blue eyes looked worried at him, her black sleeved yellow shirt representing AWA Studio Works was resting near the top of a grey skirt that was short on her legs, but her red fox tail was wrapped around one of her legs where knee high yellow socks restsed.

"You couldn't have called or message me?" Arata asked growling out each word, revealing his sharp fangs just wanting to break into her pale beautiful unmarked skin.

"Your digivice was in your pocket here," Ami spoke sitting his jacket down on his computer chair. "You know, dealing with your heat like this-"

"If I wanted your help, I would've asked!" he said snarling at her, restraining himself from pouncing on her, especially when her beautiful red tail uncurled itself from her leg.

"I was going to say that you needed something cold, plus something to drink so you won't get dehydrated," Ami said. "Arata, please, let me help."

"I've had no problems dealing with my heat like this in the past, expect for my last heat. If I wanted your help than I would've asked but I don't. I don't need you hovering over me like a mother to her kin!"

 _No, no,_ Arata thought. _Please apologize, that was a low blow. Apologize to her!_

Ami looked shocked and hurt. "I'm sorry," Ami said. "I'll leave you alone but -"

"Why don't you just leave now?" Arata said snarling more, pushing his girlfriend away with harsh words. "It's not like I want you here."

"Arata!"

"Since you can't seem to take the hint, let me spell it out for you. Get out of my apartment and leave your key on the table. I'm done with you! Good-bye Ami."

 _No, don't listen to me. It's the heat talking, I don't want to hurt you physically, but this is taking it too far. Please stop, come back, tell me it's okay. Don't leave please. Stop._

"Fine," Ami said, her ears flat against her head. She left her key to his apartment on the table, grabbed her grey shoes and slammed his apartment door shut.

"Ami," he said quietly, almost in a whimper, his ears flat against his head as he heard his now ex-girlfriend cry out in the hallway as she ran out of his apartment building. "I'm so sorry, I'll make it right, I promise."

Arata would have much rather caused bite marks on Ami's body instead of hurting her emotionally. He was the only one who knew of her past and that her mom often left Ami alone, even when she was young. Ami never truly had take care of her, no one to tell her what heat was or what something as simple as a cold was. Ami never had a parent go to the school events, so Ami confided that if she ever has kits, she would be that doting parent that would possibly hover over her young. Something in which she never had. Arata literally had attacked every insecurity Ami had and then broke it off with her.

"I'm so sorry, so sorry," Arata said making his way over to his jacket and reached to grab his digivice which also came with a note. He opened the note and read it.

'Dear Arata,

If you are reading this than I was brave enough to enter your apartment to return your coat and digivice. If you are reading this than it also means that a) you finally cooled down enough to think about nonsexual things and wantedd to get my scent off of your jacket b)you said some pretty stupid things to me and want to apologize or c) you said some pretty stupid things to me and you want your jacket due to my scent on it it.

Whatever stupid things you said to me, I'll forgive you, might take me awhile, but you are just so adorable not to forgive. I already know I'm not staying with you during this heat, even if I desperately want too. Just remember to drink plenty of cold liquids please. I don't want to see you in the hospital again and I know this is selfish, but I really don't want to face the hard judgemental stares the doctors and nurses gave me once they found out I didn't help you with your heat. It made me feel like I was terrible girlfriend.

Anyway try and stay cool, I know it's hard.

Love, Ami.'

Arata dropped to his knees and held tightly onto the note, "Shit, shit, shit! You aren't a terrible girlfriend, you are the best," Arata said. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I need you in my life so bad. I'm a stupid, stupid jerk!"

Two days later, Arata was hanging out with three of his friends, trying to find Ami.

Nokia Shiramira didn't look happy with Arata, her brown bunny ears were on high alert with the loud noises and it contrasted against her pink pigtails. She wore a thin pink jacket over a blue dress which led to a garter belt that had grey tights going down towards pink heels.

"We don't know where Ami is," Nokia said. "We do know that for the next two months, she'll be unavailable because she went undercover."

"She said she was going to stop by your place and ask if it would be okay," Yuuko Kamishiro explained. Her back wolf ears were turning every way, trying to gather information. She wore a white dress with black sleeves and black tights, a white fur collar was around her neck, representing that she was a powerful person in the Kamishiro pact.

Arata frowned, his eyes narrowing. "She came over while I was in heat. I didn't want to physically hurt her, but I emotionally hurt her. I think she took my implied message of me breaking up with her. I just wanted to push her away so she wouldn't get hurt."

"In doing so, you broke it off with the one vixen that you truly cared for," the male Kamishiro said. His black wolf ears matching his twin sister. He wore a white long sleeved coat with a matching fur collar.

"I regret it! Okay! I want to apologize, to beg for forgiveness, to actually make it up! Now knowing that she's unreachable and going undercover, I want to protect her!"

"Maybe now you'll mate her," Nokia said sharply.

"Listen bunny," Arata said snarling. "I don't know how you bunnies do it, but some of us foxes are territorial. We don't just mate with everyone!"

"Neither do us bunnies!" Nokia yelled. "Just because we are more affection about each other!"

"You make babies like crazy!" Arata yelled back.

"At least we know how to make babies," Nokia said smartly.

"Is this really the type of conversation we should be having?" Yuugo asked with a sigh.

Meanwhile, Ami was nervous out of her mind. Her red ears laid as flat as they could against her red hair that was down. She was currently wearing a form fitting yellow dress that pushed her 38C breasts together causing them to look bigger, the dress hugged her shapely ass much like her skirt, but there was a hole put into the dress for her red brushy hair that she took so much time cleaning, yellow heels made her stand about Arata's height.

"Why was this a good idea?" Ami questioned herself. She was undercover as a new waitress at a bar trying to get close to El Tigre. There was something weird about this place that caused almost all the s to be in heat, it didn't matter if they were taken or not.

Ami looked at herself in the mirror, the mirror version of her speaking what her conscious was saying, "Because, Arata will be jealous once he sees you! Just think, he can't even touch you if he sees you here."

"He doesn't even come here," Ami argued so badly wanting to wrap her tail around her leg. Ohh, why did Arata have to be so stubborn! She didn't want to do this undercover mission, but he wouldn't even let her ask if he minded it! She would feel better if he was here!

"His loss than, any one of those paying people would love to spend one heat with you! You are a sexy vixen, tease them with your body! The faster you get the information,"

"The sooner the case is close," Ami said finishing her more confident conscious thought. "Let's do this."

A month later, Nokia, Yuugo, Yuuko, and Arata were at a musical convention when Arata's nose picked up on something familiar. His eyes narrowed and it was a struggle to hold back a growl.

 _Someone touched my Ami...wait, my Ami? Shit! How?_ Arata thought.

"Are you alright, Arata?" Yuuko asked getting the fox's attention.

"No, I don't know what it is but I'm going to have to take a break, maybe lie down," Arata spoke. "I'll catch up to you guys later."

He made his way through the crowds and lines, following his nose towards the scent.

 _I just had my heat a month ago, why is it coming back so soon?_ He thought.

He was still a distance away, but his narrowed eyes could out Ami talking to a golden brown cat, his ears strained as much as they could in order to hear what was being said, "Why don't you head up to your hotel room and get some rest? You need it."

Ami nodded her head, her ears were drooped and her tail lay flat against the back of her legs. Arata rushed forwards more, following Ami towards the elevator this place had for those who could afford to stay in the upstairs room. Ami smelled like a bunch of different unrecognizable people, but her clothes still smelled like her.

 _What outfit was she wearing earlier?_ Arata thought as the golden elevator doors started to shut. He slid in just barely missing getting his tail stuck in between the doors and looked at Ami. Just from the way she held herself against the wall of the elevator, he could tell she was exhausted.

Ami leaned back against the wall, her eyes closed from exhaustion. She couldn't wait to take a much needed shower and get the scents off of her. "I cannot wait until these scents are gone," she mumbled to herself, thinking she was alone in the elevator.

"I can help you with that," A voice spoke causing Ami to snap her eyes open and look at Arata, a snarl on his face. "In fact, I think I will."

Before Ami could find her voice, Arata lunged for her, his whole body hid Ami as he pulled her into a tight hug, her body meshed against his, he dipped his head close to her shoulder where if he did have a fox muzzle, he would be nuzzling her neck.

"I missed you too," Ami said quietly enjoying the protective way he currently held her. "What are you doing here?"

"Attending the musical convention?" Arata questioned pulling his head back to look at her, trying to ignore the thoughts of his slowly becoming heat-induced mind.

"That wouldn't be happening in an elevator going up to the hotel rooms," Ami commented.

Just then, the elevator stopped, and the door opened and a bunch of parrot and canary people entered the elevator, not paying attention to the two foxes who already occupied the elevator, causing it to be slightly crowded.

Arata turned his head to glare at the newcomers when Ami wiggled her arms free of Arata's grasp and held onto his face, her ears perking as she listened to the fifteen types of conversation. "Shh," Ami whispered keeping his face still to look at her. "They are only going up two floors."

She than noticed his eyes were dilated more as he used more of his strength to keep her close. "Arata? Are you going into heat again?"

He nodded, "I don't know why. It started when I smelled your scent covered with others. I'm trying to stop it so I won't hurt you or push you away like I did a month ago. I only wanted to protect you from myself."

Ami looked at him, "Arata, why was you trying to protect me from you?"

Ami had one of those soft gentle grips on his face that no matter how big and tough you are, you just wanted to nuzzle their hands. He was focused on her blue worried eyes that he didn't notice her tail was wagging.

"I'm aggressive in heat, you already know I'm territorial. In heat, I'm aggressive and territorial."

One simple, innocent question that was asked by Ami. "How?"

That question seemed to break something inside of him because next thing they both knew, Ami was pressed against the wall, one of his legs was in between her own. He somehow managed to trap both of her wrists in one of his hands, the other hand was by her head.

"How?" Arata asked hissing at her. "Before, I'll just have some celebrity or a faceless woman in mind, but upon meeting you. That all changed. I picture you vividly underneath me, moaning, screaming my name while I pound into you. I want to bite your skin, to cover your arms, legs, thighs, your stomach, your breasts, and your neck until they leave marks and bleed. I want to run my claws down your back, I want to show the world that you chose me to be your partner, I want to cover you in marks saying you're mine. I want my scent to be the strongest scent on you, letting the other male foxes know that you already chose someone."

The elevator stopped and the parrots and canaries left, oblivious to the heated exchange between the foxes.

The ding of the elevator seemed to bring back Arata from his imagination and saw the situation he was in. "Shit, shit, Ami. I'm sorry I-"

He backed away from her, ashamed, and scared but he just let go of her wrists when Ami spoke, "I chose you."

"What?"

"I chose you," Ami said looking at Arata.

Arata was back against Ami, his mind gone at the feeling of kissing her harshly, but somewhere during that elevator ride, he lost all control of his sense, letting the heat take over his mind. He's pretty much sure he let the heat take over when Ami wrapped her legs around him as he lifted her higher up on the elevator wall.

 _~~Meanwhile back downstairs~~_

"Guys," Nokia said as they left the convention, "I just realized something."

"Hm?" Yuugo said with a hum.

"Arata didn't go in the direction of the exit or the restrooms," Nokia explained. "I think he's still in there."

"Now that you say it, you're right. He went further into the hotel," Yuuko said.

"He was distracted by something so maybe he checked that out and then left without us seeing him," Yuugo explained. "He can take care of himself so we shouldn't worry."

"Ami would have my hide if anything happened to Arata!" Nokia said.

"He's fine," Yuugo said. "He's with Ami anyway. He sent me a message telling me about it fifteen minutes ago."

"You didn't bother to inform us?" his sister asked.

"Why does he get to be with Ami alone?" Nokia said with a whine, missing her best friend.

"Because I think they want to fix their relationship without us interfering. Give them a couple of days to be alone," Yuugo said.

 _~~The next day at the hotel~~_

Arata groaned as he snuggled himself underneath the covers. His whole body hurt and he was really thirsty, but he felt satisfied? He opened his grey eyes and took in the hotel room that was a dark red color with gold accents.

He sat up quickly, "This isn't my hotel room!"

"It's mine thanks to Kyoko," Ami said to the side of him, his head snapped in her direction with wide grey eyes. Her red hair was down, wearing a yellow dress he's never seen on her before. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore, confused, thirsty. What happened and why am I here?" he asked fearing the worse.

"Short version or long version?" Ami questioned sitting on the side of the bed, next to his side.

"Short? I think," Arata said staring at her. He did notice that his clothing was on the chair that was in the room. He wasn't worried about that but more about the beautiful vixen that was by his side.

"I chose you," Ami said.

"That makes zero -" Arata said before his eyes narrowed. "I was in early heat, you tricked me to tell you why I pushed you away in vivid detail."

"Yes," Ami said tapping her chin in thought, "Yes I did." Ami quickly got on his lap straddling him. "And look at me, still here, wanting more. Tell me now Arata, that you don't want me and I'll leave -"

Arata grabbed the back of her head and kissed her, taking the words out of her mouth. When he pulled away from her, he spoke, "What does that tell you? I want you to stay."

"Good, because I had zero intention of leaving you," Ami replied. "However, you need to get dressed so we can check out of here, get some breakfast and so I can get back in my regular clothing." Ami started to get off of Arata's lap.

"Mhmm, sounds like a plan, but why exactly are you wearing this dress, not that I'm complaining," Arata asked grabbing Ami's tail. He looked at her in surprise as she let out a loud moan and leaned against him, her warm breath fanning his chest. He gently tugged on her tail, a smirk appearing on his face as his own tail wagged in glee. "Did I happen to find a sensitive spot?"

Ami let out another moan as she pushed herself harder against his chest, "Yes, now stop it. There's only a short amount of time before your heat starts to back up and I would love to be in an apartment room that belongs to one of us."

Arata let go of his tail with a chuckle as she got off of his lap. "My apartment is so much closer and since the urge to claim you as mine isn't as strong,I probably won't black out like I usually do during my heats. Good thing too considering I quite like this dress on you."

Ami got off of his lap and snarled at him as he got dressed. His clothing doing a lot better job of hiding the marks she left on him than what her clothing did to the marks on her. "You had better not destroy this dress!" she said. "It's the only clothing I have left after you destroyed the rest of my clothing, minus the shoes! My digivice is in your coat pocket, by the way."

Arata zipped up his clothing as he stared at Ami, "I destroyed all of your clothing?"

"Torn them to shreds," she said turning around as Arata put his coat on, missing the devious smile Arata had on his face.

"All of them?" he asked sounding guilty as he moved to stand behind his vixen.

"Every single one," Ami said before feeling her dress being moved than two hands being placed on her ass. "Arata!"

"Naughty little vix," Arata whispered into her ear. "Teasing me like this."

"Arata Sanada, get your hands off of me!" Ami said as she used her tail to push him away, a move she didn't think through. He grabbed her tail again and petted it. He chuckled as Ami fell to her knees as he did that. "Arata!"

He continued chuckling as he let go of her tail, only to pick her up bridal style. He was highly amused as she didn't put up much of a fight. "Now, how about we just head to my apartment and continue with what we started?"

A week later, Nokia was walking towards Nakano when she saw Ami and Arata across the street talking. Ami's neck being completely covered in marks. "Ami!" Nokia yelled getting their attention.

"Nokia!" Ami responded with a smile.

"Great, it's the bunny," Arata grumbled playfully knowing that the bunny can hear. He felt Ami's hand start to move from his and he tugged it back as he moved his attention to her. "Where do you think you're going?"

"You want Nokia to see us holding hands?" Ami questioned as Nokia bounced across the street.

"You two are back together!" Nokia said hugging Ami. "I'm so happy. How was the sex?"

"Back together?" Ami questioned. "I didn't even know we broke up."

"Arata said he implied it," Nokia spoke.

"I work with a highly sexual cat," Ami said. "I have learned not take any words being said at face value. They hurt, yes, but I'll just ask again when they aren't driven by sex. Do you know how many times I have been fired for not giving Kyoko sex? Fifteen times, I've been fired. Yet, I still work for her."

Arata tugged on her hand slightly causing Ami to look at him. "You left your key at the apartment and left crying," he said.

"I had to have nothing that can be tracked to my friends in case the mission went bad," Ami explained. "I didn't want to do the mission so I was hoping you would tell me no."

"On a happier and more important note," Nokia interrupted. "How was the sex?"

"Why are you so curious about our sex life?" Arata asked trying to deflect the question.

Ami thought about it before speaking, "You wouldn't survive with Arata."

"Excuse me? Why are you telling her this?" Arata asked glaring at his girlfriend.

"You wouldn't survive with me either," Ami continued. "Why not try Yazu? He's been chasing you for a while. I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Yuugo and Yuuko might be up for it, especially Yuugo."

"Hmm, I might have too," Nokia said. "Can I please tell our Kamishiro darlings you are back together?"

Ami looked at Arata who shrugged, "Go for it. Save me from having to do it."

"Scores!" Nokia said before bouncing towards Nakano.

"Should we warn her to avoid the office?" Ami asked as they started walking towards Ami's apartment.

"Naw, let her find out about Kyoko and Date. That should teach her not to ask about our sex lives. Why did you answer her in the first place? And what do you mean that she wouldn't survive?"

"She wouldn't survive either of us if we are in heat. Her skin is to delicate for our teeth and claws."

"Like most bunnies," Arata said deadpanning. "Why was she asking?"

"She has a predator kink. She also has a crush on you."

"Really?"

"She told me herself that she has a predator kink."

"No, about her having a crush on me," Arata stated.

Ami huffed out a sigh and used her tail to try and hit him. "She has a crush on a lot of people. Yuugo, Yuuko, Yasu, and she will deny it but she still crushes hard on Jimi Ken." She looked at her boyfriend, "I am not letting you go."

Arata squeezed her hand, "Don't worry, I am not going to leave your side."

Meanwhile, Nokia was hightailing it out of Kyoko's office upon seeing a naked Makiko Date grinding against Kyoko's lap. That was an image in which she could not unseen now and she won't ever be able to look at the two detectives the same, ever again.


End file.
